I Believe In You
by Nightlingbolt
Summary: He believes in the light he brings her. He believes in the good she sees in him. Only she knows whose beliefs are right. Natza, Jerza


**Hello, people! Nightlingbolt here! Welcome to my newest oneshot, "I Believe in You!" Not to be confused with "I Dream of You," ya get what I'm sayin'?**

**I have no idea what inspired this, to be perfectly honest. I think it started when I flipped on to Family Guy, and it was Road to the North Pole (you know, the one where Stewie and Brian try to meet Santa? (Though why a Christmas episode would be playing in September, I have no fricking idea)), and then Christmas songs started finding their way into my head. One of them was Josh Groban's "Believe," (from the Polar Express soundtrack? Huh? Ringing any bells? Actually, forget the bell metaphor, I'm only making this Christmassy feeling worse) and I started thinking how that word fits Erza's relationships with Natsu and Jellal, as well as the boys' relationship with each other. You'll see what I mean soon enough.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

It was the same situation Erza had found herself in not twenty-four hours ago. She was meeting with Jellal under a bridge in Crocus, comparing notes in an effort to oust the evil presence Crime Sorciere had felt at the Grand Magic Games.

Erza wasted no time talking. "So you believe you've found the source of that presence?" she asked.

"Correct," replied Jellal, disguised as Mystogan. "I know for sure, that they're in Crocus. Whether they're aware I was after them remains to be seen."

Erza frowned. "You didn't catch them?" she prompted.

"No," admitted Jellal. "I was... held up."

"By whom?" demanded Erza sternly.

Jellal gave a gulp and briefly wondered if this was how Natsu and Gray felt when she glared at them like that. "No one important," said Jellal.

A thought occurred to Erza. It wasn't at all welcome, but it was a very real concern. "The Council?" she said nervously. It sounded like a question, but they both knew it wasn't. Jellal hung his head, finally admitting the truth.

"Jellal!" exclaimed Erza in a frantic tone. "You need to be more careful! You're still a wanted man!"

"Erza, please!" said Jellal. "Ultear chewed me out already..."

"And now I will do the same!" said Erza. "How did you even escape that? Did they start a fight? Did you?"

"No," said Jellal. "Yajima happened to be passing by. He convinced them that I was Mystogan." He sighed. "I doubt they believed my story, though."

Erza put her hands on Jellal's shoulders. "Jellal..." she whispered.

"Erza..." Jellal yanked himself away from the Titania's grasp. "We just can't be," he said seriously.

Erza hesitated. "I know," she said sadly.

"I can't put Fairy Tail at risk any more than I already have."

"...I know."

Erza and Jellal looked away from each other, neither daring to speak. Erza wanted to say they still had a chance. She desperately wanted to say she didn't care if her guild was at risk as long as they could be together. But she couldn't. God help her, she just couldn't.

"Erza!" a male voice called from atop the bridge.

Both mages came out from underneath the bridge and looked up at the speaker. Bright pink hair gave away his identity as Natsu Dragneel. He jumped down from the bridge, using his fire as a cushion to soften the impact.

"There you are!" said Natsu. "Wendy's been worried sick! We all have!"

Erza looked surprised by this news. "You have?"

"Aye! You can't just fight 100 monsters at once without your nakama freaking out over you!" said Natsu.

Erza smiled. Somehow, whenever she found herself in a dark place, Natsu always appeared to light the way. "I appreciate the concern," said Erza. "Go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"Great!" said Natsu. "I do not want to face Gray's snoring all by myself."

"What about Lucy and Wendy?"

"Them? They're no help!" moaned Natsu. "Lucy's too disgusted and Wendy's too afraid to do anything about it!"

"So why don't you?" asked Jellal.

"Hell no! I'm not touching that pervert with a ten-foot pole!" said Natsu.

Erza sighed. "Some man you are," she chuckled.

"Hey, if having standards makes me less of a man, then I guess I'm a goddamn woman, aren't I?" said Natsu dramatically.

Jellal smiled as he listened to Erza's giggling. This was what Erza needed. She needed someone like Natsu, someone who she could be herself around, who could bring out the best in her. The only emotions Jellal ever seemed to remember bringing out in Erza were anger, sorrow, and fear. This was exactly why he lied about having a fiance. He was a marked man, doomed for life to run from the law, to destroy the evil the good guys wouldn't. He survived in the shadows, she lived for the light. They were star-crossed lovers, damned to be apart. It was the least he could do to show his love by allowing her to live in happiness with another. This was, after all, his punishment.

A strong hand on his shoulder lifted Jellal from his musings. "I heard what you said," said Natsu fiercely. "All I have to say is, get over yourself. Fairy Tail wouldn't help you if we thought you weren't worth it. What did I say that time? Huh?"

Jellal smiled, memories of the battle with Zero coming back. "The true sin is averting your eyes to evil," he quoted.

"Damn straight," said Natsu, clapping the ex-Saint on the back. "We'll take care of that evil whatever-it-is, no problem!" He turned away. "Come on, Erza. It's getting late."

"I'm coming, Natsu," said Erza. Turning to Jellal, she whispered, "Be careful." Then she followed Natsu's lead back to Fairy Tail's lodgings.

* * *

The walk back was uncharacteristically silent. Usually, Natsu had one thing or another to talk about, be it how comfortable Lucy's bed was, how tasty Mirajane's fire chicken was, or just how much of a bastard Gray was.

However, after the evening's encounter with Jellal, Natsu found it best to keep his big mouth shut. Jellal would always be a sensitive subject for Erza, and he didn't want to cause her any undue discomfort. Natsu liked Erza, maybe bordering on loving her. But she loved Jellal, and every time the two met, he found himself asking why.

Why did Erza continue to love him, even after all the pain he put her through? Why couldn't Erza see that Jellal Fernandes was bad for her? Not to say that Natsu didn't like the guy, but... okay, he didn't like the guy. At all.

But that didn't mean he wasn't a good person. After all, Natsu had eaten the Flame of Rebuke, which, according to Igneel, was tantamount to eating the caster's heart. When he accepted that golden flame, he had seen Jellal for the good person he was, rather than the crazed lunatic that had made Erza cry. If Erza wanted to chase something she couldn't have, fine. He would be right there waiting, for an eternity if he had to, for her to realize happiness and freedom were right in front of her the whole time.

At the same time, though, he prayed that day would never come. Because it would mean Erza crying again... crying because of Jellal. And no power in Heaven or on Earth would be able to stop him from ending him once and for all.

"Jellal," he growled, a whisper low enough that Erza couldn't hear.

Meanwhile, Jellal looked to the moon from atop the bridge under which he and Erza met. He thought of the scarlet knight, the guild she loved, and finally, the Dragon Slayer that acted as her guiding light in the darkness of despair.

"Natsu," he whispered.

Though neither one knew it, their thoughts were synchronized at that moment. For they each thought four words in regards to the other, one speaking of light, the other of goodness.

"_I believe in you."_

* * *

**And there you go.**

**I left it open-ended on purpose. Like the summary says, only Erza knows who she loves, but for now, some of us will say it's Natsu, and some of us will say it's Jellal. Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure this is the closest I'll ever be to writing a Jerza story, so enjoy it, because that's probably all you Jerza fans will get.**

**So sad news, guys: I'm thinking of deleting Don't Forget to Remember Me. I'm sorry, but I'm on the sixth chapter, and I still haven't gotten to the bread and butter of the story: Erza's amnesia. Then again, JK Rowling didn't mention the titular Sorcerors' Stone for how many chapters? I dunno, I'll try merging some chapters together and see if that makes much of a difference. Of course, I'll probably have to hold myself to a higher standard of content, if only for that one story, but hey, I'm a smart guy, I'm sure I can come up with something.**

**Man, I really need to stop talking! Peace and love from Nightlingbolt, bye!**


End file.
